


video games

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Cloud makes it his mission to distract Zack as much as possible while he's just trying to win the next round.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	video games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

It was Sunday, so Zack had allowed himself to wear the same sweatpants he had slept in the night before.

It didn’t bother Cloud. They were a comfortable heather-grey and hung low on his hips. When Zack shifted just so, his hipbones and lower abs were all the more prominent. He eyed him as he walked from the kitchen to the couch, messily made afternoon sandwich in tow. He sat down beside Cloud and tucked in without so much as a glimmer of recognition. He had no idea Cloud had been blatantly admiring the outline of his dick through his pants.

Like most mornings, he’d woken up with half his body draped over Zack’s bare chest, and like many other mornings, Zack had woken up hard. A shower took care of that, and it was nothing short of normal, but Cloud had lingered on the thought of sucking him off well into the afternoon - and now, when Zack was settling in to play in some sort of raid battle with a few online friends, it was less of a lingering though and more of an immediate desire.

“How long do you think this will take?” he asked. 

Zack answered between bites of cereal. “What, the game? Oh, I dunno, probably an hour. Why?”

“Just wondering. Might go work on something. Might not.”

“I like your company, sunshine - work on it out here,” said Zack, grinning. He shovelled the last of the sandwich into his mouth and set the plate aside before ruffling Cloud’s hair.

Cloud ducked his head out of the way, smiling. “Fine,” he said. “We’ll see.”

Zack shrugged and turned his attention to setting up the game. Cloud flopped down on the couch, staring at the ceiling, mind racing. He didn’t want to interrupt Zack’s plans or make a mess of his game by being a distraction, but at the same time, he knew Zack found it stupidly hot when Cloud was trying to be a distraction. Toying everything over in his mind meant he barely noticed when Zack joined him on the couch again, clearly ready to go.

He sat up as Zack got comfortable, settling in close after giving him a moment. Zack booted the game up and got started, 

Cloud waited until the first round was over to speak. “Hey,” he said, and Zack turned to meet his gaze.

“Yeah?”

“How would you feel about making the next round a little more challenging?”

“What?” was Zack’s response. “It’s already hard, man, I don’t think -”

Cloud smirked. “I don’t mean changing the difficulty level or whatever. I mean - what if you were distracted?”

Cloud glanced down, between Zack’s legs, and Zack followed his eyes. It took a moment, but recognition crossed his face. “Ah,” he said, “I get it.” He grinned, then, and shifted, spreading his legs a little wider.

Cloud didn’t waste any time. As Zack got the next round set up, he wrapped his hand around his dick through his sweats and began to stroke him - he was half-hard already, but he didn’t even glance down. He only had eyes for the screen, and frankly, Cloud wanted it that way. He curled up closer as he worked him up, running his hand up and down his dick until he was fully hard. Cloud could see the outline of his dick through the fabric, caught between his thigh and Cloud’s own palm. He felt his throat growing dryer the longer he teased and touched him, noticing with delight the subtle ways Zack shifted or sucked in a short breath as he continued, but he was still so focused on the game that he hadn’t yet leaned into it.

Whatever. Cloud shifted, sliding off the couch and onto the floor. “Look alive,” he said, and Zack made a noise of surprise.

“What -” he began, but Cloud shook his head.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “just focus. Let me handle this.”

Zack spared him a glance and a grin before turning his attention back to the TV.

Cloud worked with him to shift and slide his sweatpants down to his ankles. Now he could see how hard he was, and, even more importantly, could take his dick in his hand and run his palm along it, circling the tip with his thumb, watching as Zack shivered and let out a sigh in response. He continued to get him off, movements slow at first, speeding up only after he’d spit into his hand. Zack let out another muffled moan at that, but his focus was still unbroken. Cloud felt his cunt ache - he was wet, so wet, and was trying not to think about how good it would feel to slide his dick into him. 

Instead, he lowered his head and leaned forward, taking Zack’s dick into his mouth. That elicited a longer, more expression moan, and though Cloud couldn’t see his face, he knew Zack’s lips were parted, his mouth open, and he shivered. He worked his way past the tip, letting his dick slide across the flat of his tongue before circling as much as he could before pulling back. 

It felt good to have his mouth full, and fuck, it was such a turn-on to hear Zack moan at the feeling of taking in more and more of him. As he moved his head forward again, he slid halfway down the length of his dick this time, shuddering and bracing himself against Zack’s thighs. Zack lifted his hands out of the way, angling himself so that he could still hold onto his controller as Cloud sucked him off. He heard Zack let out another low moan over the familiar click-clack of buttons and couldn’t stop a muffled moan from escaping from his own throat. He began to bob his head up and down, gripping Zack’s thighs as he took in as much of him as he could.

It wasn’t long before Zack’s dick was slick with spit, making Cloud’s job all the easier. He wasn’t holding back, not on the amount of saliva or the speed or sudden change of pace, either, wanting to keep Zack’s interest torn between he screen in front of him and the full mouth between his legs. Cloud could only think of getting him to come, and come hard, but in the back of his mind, he also wanted this to last. He slowed at that thought, working through the pounding in his head, the urge in his gut to swallow as much of Zack’s dick as he could, and instead circled the tip again with his tongue, slow, almost painfully slow, wanting now to make Zack work for it.

“ _Fuck_ -” came his voice, the first sign of distraction, “ _babe_ \- fuck - could you - just -”

He didn’t finish speaking - instead, he pulled one hand away from the controller and tangled his fingers into Cloud’s hair, pressing down gently, getting across in action what he couldn’t in words. Cloud dug his fingers into his thighs in response, nodding, and obliged, lowering his head. Zack let out a long, loud moan, leaning back against the couch, and began moving his hips, up, up, up, fucking into Cloud’s mouth at a steady pace. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and held steady, letting Zack slide along his tongue, drawing close to the back of his throat before pulling down again, his dick even slicker than it was before. Cloud breathed hard through his nose, his gut tied tight in a knot, and reached a hand down, down, down, sliding past the waistband of his own pants. He parted his cunt with two fingers and began to circle his own clit, moaning a little at the sensation, the relief, but knowing it wouldn’t be enough. He moaned again and reached out with his free hand. He gripped the base of Zack’s dick with his and began to stroke whatever part of him wasn’t sliding in and out of his mouth. His palm quickly became slick with spit, and the feeling of his palm working Zack on one end while his tongue circled his dick on the other had him moaning a third time.

Those moans only made Zack work hard. He set the controller aside, but Cloud hardly noticed, focused as he was on holding his head still. But Zack reached forward again, with both hands this time, and held his head in place as he began moving his hips again. He moaned; groaned, too; and muttered something Cloud couldn’t make out as he fucked his face. Cloud worked his tongue as he did so, wanting to give Zack more, getting himself off as best he could in the process. His movements were messy, distracted, and he couldn’t decide whether to finger himself or fervently work his clit so that he was closer to coming, because fuck - _fuck_ \- was it ever just a little too much.

Zack was leaning forward now, back arched forward, his nose nearly pressed into Cloud’s hair as he continued to move his hips. Cloud felt his eyes sting as his dick filled his mouth once more, and when Zack pulled back, his eyes began to water. Cloud let out a gasp around the tip of his dick and pulled off, swallowing, breathing hard. Zack, too, took in a deep breath and shuddered. He sat up, grabbing Cloud’s jaw in the process, and smiled through his haze.

“Shit,” he said, “that’s some distraction.”

Cloud only managed a watery grin. He was still working his clit as Zack spoke and shifted, watching as he took his dick in his hand and began to run his own hand up and down its length. Zack, in turn, watched him admiring the view for a moment until he leaned forward again, pressing the tip of his dick to Cloud’s lips. 

Cloud let out a breath and parted them, slowly taking his dick in again, letting it rest on his tongue. He shivered at the heat, the heaviness, and then, as quickly as he’d eased half his length into his mouth, pulled off. He stood and stripped from the waist down, turned around, and grabbed Zack’s dick from behind, easing it up and into his cunt as he sat on his lap.

Zack groaned, and Cloud, too, sucked in a sharp breath. He moaned, cunt aching as he sunk down onto Zack’s dick, stopping about halfway. Zack’s hands grabbed for his waist, then his hips, holding on tight as he began to move his hips, fucking up into him. Cloud’s breathing was uneven, his jaw clenched, sore from sucking him off not moments ago, but that wasn’t enough to take away from how good it felt to get some relief. He reached down after a moment and continued to touch himself as Zack continued to fuck him, and it wasn’t long before Cloud felt a spike of heat shudder its way up his spine. He gasped and groaned as he came around his dick, still circling his clit as he moved his hips now, too, sinking down lower and lower until he heard Zack let out a choked moan. 

Though he was still coming, hard, head pounding, Cloud slid off of Zack’s dick with a wince and sunk to his knees again. He took him into his mouth once more and lowered his head as far as he could manage while he felt his cunt and clit twitch, spit and sweat and his own cum slick on his inner thighs. Zack responded with another harsh groan, reaching for Cloud’s hair, holding tight as he moved his hips, fucking his mouth, dick pressing down hard on his tongue.

Finally, after Cloud’s eyes began to sting again, Zack pulled out. Cloud moved quickly, grabbing his dick, and held it in place as he came. Cum landed on his tongue lips, his chin, his neck. Zack was doubled over, panting, as he came down, but Cloud continued to work his dick until his breathing even. Then, and only then, did he let go. He wiped his face with the back of his hand before reaching for Zack’s discarded sweatpants. 

He used those to clean up and then tossed them unceremoniously into Zack’s lap before standing. “Enjoy the rest of your game,” he said, grinning.

Zack look confused for a moment, eyes glazed over, until he snapped out of it. “Oh, shit,” he exclaimed, scrambling for his controller, which had somehow gotten wedged between two couch cushions.

Cloud couldn’t help it. He let out a short laugh, leaned in, and tugged lightly on Zack’s ear. “Try and stay focused this time,” he said.

Zack paused, smiling back at him. “Don’t tell me you’re looking for a second round?” he said, and then, to Cloud’s embarrassment and delight, gave him an exaggerated wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and fun. :) One half being a distraction while the other half is trying to focus on a task will never not be both hot and endearing. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
